Pour mon Amour
by Ruines
Summary: AC201Wufei part pour une toute nouvelle mission en tant que preventer. Une mission d’ordre simple, du moins d’apparence...[Yaoï][FINI]
1. chapitre 1

Auteur : Ruines

E-Mail : Pour mon Amour

Source : Gundam Wing

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Yaoï, lime, violence, angst, drama.

Résumé : Wufei part pour une toute nouvelle mission en tant que preventer. Une mission d'ordre simple, du moins d'apparence…

A la base, c'était un One-shot, mais comme j'avais envie de me distraire, je décidée de la faire durer un peu en la coupant. Elle paraîtra donc en deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture…

**

* * *

**

** -Pour mon Amour-**

AC-201

Wufei Chang, dernier du nom, était un splendide spécimen de vingt et une années. Un petit corps fin, indéniablement masculin. De précieux fils de soie fuligineux tenus en une mince queux stricte lui flattant le bas des reins, dont deux délicates mèches s'étaient échappées, encadrant ainsi son visage raffiné, à la parfaite peau cireuse. Deux gouffres si sombre qu'on ne distinguait plus la pupille de l'iris régnaient en maître sur la finesse de sa personne. Ils surmontaient un nez gracile, et de somptueuses lèvres d'une fabuleuse couleur grenat.

Il portait remarquablement bien l'uniforme vert sombre des preventers qu'il avait rejoint l'an passé après la recrudescence des crimes, vols en tous genres, dans les colonies.

Il se trouvait sous les ordres directs du nouvel ambassadeur de la paix, Quatre Raberba Winner. Celui-ci avait accédé à ce poste après la trahison de Réléna Peasecraft -qui se servait de son pouvoir afin de faire traverser toutes sortes de drogues entre les colonies- grâce à ses antécédents de pilotes de Gundam, son nom, et bien entendu, sa fortune.

La guerre avait bouleversé des milliards de vies. Et elle en avait pris tout autant.

Duo ne s'était jamais remis de la mort d'Heero. Il le pleurait tous les jours et avait passé ses quatre dernières années complètement dépendant, le nez dans l'ecstasy.

Trowa, avait lâché ses armes et travaillait maintenant, et ce depuis deux ans dans la clinique vétérinaire d'un parc animalier français.

Depuis la recrudescence des méfaits, les plus grandes puissances mondiales et coloniales cherchaient désespérément à refaire surface, reprendre le contrôle dans le cahot de ce monde nouveau, encore fragile.

La paix s'effritait de jour en jour. La Terre cherchait par tous les moyens à ne plus être en contact avec les colonies, qui était selon elle, responsable de la hausse de la violence depuis deux ans.

Les conflits qui s'étaient donc appauvri suite à la paix de AC-197 entre les différentes races ne s'en retrouvaient que plus puissants et destructeurs.

Wufei avait donc reçu des ordres. Une simple mission d'exploration. Un richissime manoir abandonné en plein cœur de la campagne de Toyotomi au Japon. Un richissime manoir qui servait vraisemblablement de repaire et de hangar à l'un des plus grands trafiquants de drogues du pays ; Tsurimi Kunotoru.

Sa mission paraissait d'une simplicité déconcertante. Entrée par effraction dans le manoir, sans se faire repérer des cameras qui s'y trouvaient bien qu'il soit abandonné. Explorer chaque recoin.

D'abord, les sous-sols, étrangement plus large que la superficie même de la résidence remarqua t-il.

Pour y accéder, rien de plus simple, il lui suffisait de fracturer la serrure gardant la porte, et de descendre la centaine de marches que formaient l'escalier tournant.

Une fois les deux pieds bien à plat, il fut assaillit en premier lieu par la fraîcheur ambiante, que son veston de cuir n'empêchait pas. Puis par la nauséabonde odeur de moisie tamisant l'endroit.

Il parcourut consciencieusement les couloirs, le nez retroussé, sa main tenant fermement la crosse de son arme, juste au cas où, on était jamais trop prudent comme le disait si bien Heero.

A chaque nouvelle porte qu'il comptait franchir, son sang affluait dans toutes les parties de son corps en une forte poussée d'adrénaline.

Il finit par se retrouver au pied de l'escalier qui lui avait permit d'accéder à l'endroit.

Ses recherches avaient été infructueuses de se coté-ci, puisqu'il n'avait découvert que de vastes pièces aux murs recouverts d'une immonde couche de mousse suintante dû a l'humidité. Certaines d'entre elles contenaient bien quelques pistes possibles. Comme de longs fils électriques recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, servant auparavant de branchement pour les machines. D'autre, avaient plus l'air de salle de torture, puisque de résistantes boucles de fers rouillées étaient accrochées aux murs, auquel étaient suspendues de robustes chaînes d'acier avec à leur bout un mécanisme servant à enserrer des poignets.

Il remonta calmement les escaliers, sa main tenant toujours aussi fermement son arme, ses yeux évaluant les moindres recoins de l'endroit sous la faible lueur de sa petite torche.

Une fois revenu à l'étage, son regard se porta tout naturellement vers l'imposant escalier de marbres griffés vers lequel il se dirigea. Il franchit les quelques marches qui le constituait et atteignit un nouvel étage.

Il marchait lentement, pour être sur de ne louper aucuns indices, et pénétra dans chaque pièce, recommençant son manège du sous-sol.

Il trouva de grandes salles, vides, sans la moindre trace du passage d'un quelconque cartel de drogue. A croire que Quatre s'était trompé, se serait bien la première fois, mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut une première à tout ?

Après l'ascension d'un second escalier de marbres blanc, il parvint au second étage. Mais celui-ci était curieusement constitué. Un simple couloir. Seulement un couloir. Pas une porte. Seulement ce sobre et lugubre espace restreint au pseudo papier-peint, anciennement beige, après-en souillé d'une multitude de taches d'humidités jaunissantes, et dont certains pans s'effeuillaient afin de laisser entre apercevoir un vieux mur de ciment verdâtre.

Sa petite torche lui permettait de voir à plus de dix mètres, dégageant ainsi un vaste périmètre de visibilité autour de lui.

Il vit un tournent, puis un autre, et encore, gauche, droite, droite, gauche. Il n'en finissait plus de cet interminable couloir. Puis, comme un appel à la sauvegarde, une porte, immense, faite de vieux chêne noirci. Deux grands pans de bois, épais, robustement fermés, où trônait une grosse serrure d'acier par laquel on pouvait voir l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il se pencha donc tout naturellement, son visage à la hauteur de la serrure, sa torche déversant un peu de clarté dans la sombre pièce, il aperçu rapidement de larges meubles qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire d'où il se trouvait, la petitesse du passage visible réduisant sa visibilité.

Puis se fut le noir, total, pas seulement au niveau de ses yeux, mais à tous les niveaux, son cerveau ne lui envoyait plus rien, à part cette fulgurante douleur qui se propageait rapidement dans tous les pores de sa peau. Partant de sa nuque, descendant lentement dans toute son épine dorsale, puis atteignant inexorablement les muscles de ses jambes, qui lâchement l'abandonnèrent. Il s'écroula, inerte, sur le sol poussiéreux du sombre couloir, avec pour seule présence une délicate main aux couleurs des porcelaines pures, qui caressait amoureusement sa nuque offerte.

* * *

A suivre dans la prochaine partie…

Les petits mots et encouragements sont gentiment acceptés.

Ruines.


	2. chapitre 2

Auteur : Ruines

Titre : Pour mon Amour

Source : Gundam Wing

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Yaoï, violence, angst, drama.

Résumé : Wufei part pour une toute nouvelle mission en tant que preventer. Une mission d'ordre simple, du moins d'apparence…

Deuxième et dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture…

**

* * *

-Pour mon Amour-chap2-**

* * *

A son réveil, Wufei se découvrit fermement attaché, suspendue au-dessus du sol.

Ses poignets étaient fermement noués par d'épais bracelets de fers, reliés par de longues chaînes au plafond, comme celles qu'il avait découvert au sous-sol. Ses pieds nus frôlaient doucement le sol carrelé et froid de la pièce, diffusant d'innombrable frisson tout le long du corps, hérissant chaque poil de son épiderme.

Il se rendit rapidement compte de sa mauvaise posture, mais aussi de sa nudité.

Il était sans défense, durement ficelés au plafond, sans aucun moyen de fuite, entièrement nu, et à la portée de toute personne.

Le stéréotype même de l'agneau lors d'un sacrifice…l'innocence en moins.

Grâceà la petite lucarne sur sa gauche, il remarqua que le soleil avait entièrement disparu derrière une imposante colline. La lumière de la lune et de quelques étoiles - que filtraient les carreaux - donnait un semblant de lumière à la pièce, lui permettant ainsi de discerner derrière ses paupières à demi-ouverte un peu mieux la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il distingua facilement une petite commode de bois, sur laquelle reposait toute sorte d'outils métalliques réfléchissant les quelques pâles rayons de lune. Il constatât que ces outils semblaient extrêmement coupant et qu'il n'aimerait certainement pas qu'ils servent pour lui.

Ses sombres prunelles continuèrent leur quête dans l'espace visible, et se posèrent sur de larges bougies, disposées de-ci de-là dans la salle.

Un long râle se fit entendre derrière l'épaisse porte à sa droite qu'il reconnut comme étant celle devant laquelle il avait fait halte.

Son regard à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Ses oreilles aux moindres sons. Il entendit distinctement le bruit d'une clé glissée soigneusement dans une serrure et tournée calmement.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit. Un large raie de lumière l'aveugla littéralement. Il réussit tout de même à percevoir à contre jour, une musculeuse silhouette qui se mut entre les pans ouverts et pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Il plissa les yeux d'inconforts, cherchant par la même à mieux cerner la personne qui s'approchait d'un pas léger de lui, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Quand son regard rencontra deux mers troubles, il s'affaissa de soulagement.

La voix rendue rauque par la fraîcheur du lieu, il parla :

« Dieu merci, c'est toi Winner »

Celui-ci continua son approche, à pas lent, sans d'épincer une seules fois les lèvres.

Il contourna Wufei, et alluma toutes les bougies présente dans la pièce à l'aide d'un briquet qui logeait dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Wufei resta silencieux, cherchant à comprendre les actions de son « supérieur ».

Il le regarda autant qu'il le put, allumer chaque bougie, semblant savoir où elles étaient disposées. Ses pas frappant fortement le sol de la pièce carrelée.

Les petites flammes scintillantes s'accrochaient aux courts cheveux du blond et formaient un halo de lumière sur sa tête. La vision en était hypnotique.

« Winner, co…comment as-tu sus qu'ils me retenaient ici ? » Demanda d'une voix hésitante Wufei.

Pour seule réponse, il n'entendit que le son étouffé d'un rire venant de derrière lui, là où Quatre se trouvait.

« Détache-moi Winner » ordonna t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il entendit les pas martelant le sol se rapprocher flegmatiquement de lui, et sentit deux mains se poser doucement sur ses hanches. Un souffle chaud frôlant son oreille droite, et cette voix, celle de Quatre, douce et chaleureuse, quelque peu ironique, susurrer :

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien, là, avec moi ? »

« Merde ! A quoi tu joue Winner ? » Hurla t-il brusquement en essayant de dégager ses flancs des mains de Quatre qui le caressait du bout des doigts.

Quatre déposa un tendre baiser à la base de sa nuque, et se recula. Il le contourna lentement et vint de poster devant lui.

Son regard vogua le long des courbes gracieuses de Wufei, passant inlassablement, semblant caresser chaque muscle, chaque crevasse, chaque angle, épousant à merveille ses formes.

Puis, ses prunelles opalines remontèrent à celle de jais de Wufei, elles se mêlèrent l'une à l'autre, pour ne plus se quitter. Wufei senti un frisson d'inconfort parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Il était gêné sous le regard concupiscent - car il était bien question de ça - de Winner.

Il allait réitérer sa demande, mais Quatre le devança.

« Tu es tellement beau » souffla t-il, si bas que Wufei eu du mal à croire qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Détache-moi Quatre, s'il te plait » répondit doucement Wufei, le regard implorant.

Il ne c'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'appeler le nouvel ambassadeur de la paix, son ancien compagnon d'arme, par son prénom.

« Non. Ca ne marche pas comme ça dans la vie _chaton_. Ici, je suis en position de force. Tu es à ma merci et…je compte bien en profiter »

La dernière bride de sa phrase avait été prononcée sensuellement. Ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de son « prisonnier », un sourire joueur aux lèvres.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea calmement vers la petite commode que Wufei avait repérée tout à l'heure. Il semblait à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa main gauche se perdit parmi les outils présent sur le support, et il le vit se retourner, tenant à la main une seringue.

Son cœur s'emballa instantanément.

Il avait une sainte horreur de ses outils fins et pointus, capable d'atteindre n'importe quels organes suivant la trajectoire qu'ils empruntaient. Capable de déverser au plus profond d'un êtren'importe quel produit.

Et Quatre le savait. Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas ça, et pourtant, il s'approchait de lui, l'outil toujours fermement tenu dans sa main, lentement, un sourire fier aux lèvres.

Il connaissait son talon d'Achille et il comptait bien en profiter.

Alors Wufei fit la seul chose qu'il pouvait faire, il remua. Ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Quatre il essayait de se libérer de la prise de ses chaînes, mais rien n'y faisait.

Il supplia Quatre du regard de ne pas s'approcher de lui, tout du moins d'éloigner l'outil, mais ceci ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire.

Il aperçut Quatre s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui et appuyer sadiquement sur la seringue pour en faire sortir un mince jet.

« C'est du Curare…arrangé par mes soins. Vois-tu… » Quatre parlais d'une voix studieuse tournant doucement autour de Wufei pendant qu'il dissertait sur le Curare « le Curare est un très fort paralysant, généralement utilisé en tant qu'anesthésiant. La petite différence avec le mien, c'est qu'il n'aura _que _les effets paralysants, ainsi tu ressentiras _tout_ »

Wufei perçu, surpris, le métal froid se poser délicatement dans son cou et la pointe de la seringue pénétrer sa peau. Il la sentit forcer chaque couche de son épiderme pour atteindre inévitablement la jugulaire. Une chaude et épaisse semence se déversa dans sa veine, immobilisant d'ici peu le moindre de ses muscles.

Il distingua d'entre ses paupières à moitié closes, Quatre jeter la seringue dans un coin de la pièce et reposer son regard sur lui.

Profitant des dernières forces qu'il lui restait, il essaya de s'exprimer, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ! » Répéta Quatre avec colère. « Mais tout simplement parce que tu le mérite ! »

« Je…je ne comprends pas…on…on est… »

« Ferme là ! » hurla Quatre

« …amis. »

« Tu vas la fermer ta gueule ! » Eructa Quatre, en envoyant son point gauche s'écraser durement dans les cotes de Wufei, qui en perdit le souffle.

Quatre sembla reprendre ses esprits, haletant par la brusque poussée d'adrénaline. Il se rapprocha de lui, pris son visage en coupe et ancra son regard fou de désir dans celui inquiet, de Wufei.

Il se pencha et déposa un petit baiser du bout des lèvres sur celle frémissante de Wufei. Puis, il murmura, sa bouche frôlant doucement celle du chinois, d'une voix doucereuse :

« Il faut que tu apprennes à écouter chaton. Quand je te dis de te taire, tais-toi. Vois où tout ça te mène autrement »

Il sourit gentiment et apposa une nouvelles fois sa bouche sur celle de Wufei.

« Tu es tellement désirable. Et paradoxalement je te désire tellement. Mais c'est mal, vraiment mal. Alors je vais te punir. Ne sois pas fâché chaton. Il le faut. C'est pour notre bien, à tous les deux »

Il se détacha à regret et parti en direction de la petite commode sur laquelle il récupéra une fine dague en argent où figurait un serpent d'or enroulé autour du manche dont le seul œil visible était un petit rubis. Il refit prestement le chemin inverse et s'immobilisa une fois de plus devant Wufei. La dague dans sa main gauche réfléchissait les inquiétants rayons que formaient les flammes au sol.

Le jeune homme fit naviguer doucement la lame sur la peau fine du cou, la sensibilisant. Il semblait comme fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle sa lame bougeait sur cette peau.

Wufei, lui, n'était plus capable de faire le moindre geste, ni de prononcer le moindre mot. Mais il ressentait chaque mouvement le long de son épiderme, chaque frôlement, chaque caresse et… chaque coupure. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment sous la douleur qu'il ne pouvait exprimer.

Quatre c'était décidé à glisser plus profondément la lame, lacérant en de fine coupure parallèle la peau si précieuse sous ses doigts. Le sang s'écoulait par les fines plaies, traçant de méticuleux sillon le long du torse musculeux.

Le silence pesant de la pièce n'était entrecoupé que par la forte respiration de Wufei. Quand Quatre se mis à parler - relevant son regard du spectacle qu'il avait accomplit - sa voix était douce, doucereusement douce, trop douce :

« Je désire ton cou. Apposer violemment la marque de mes dents sur cette peau si délicate et si fine. Que tu m'appartiennes, corps et âme »

Il refit glisser la dague, survolant la peau. Puis, atteignant le nombril, il la fit pénétrer une fois de plus sous la chair, remonta le long des abdominaux.

Wufei, pris d'une forte et soudaine impulsion, réussi à ouvrir la bouche pour crier mais aucun son n'en sorti, sa langue était comme endormie.

Il se sentait faible. La douleur sourde et lancinante le faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais se n'était rien en comparaison a ce qu'il sentit quand un courant d'air frais se propagea lentement dans la blessure ouverte, glaçant et brûlant la chair à vive.

Il ne se rendit pas compte des larmes qui coulaient joyeusement sur ses joues. Et fut surpris lorsque son regard se voila, le rendant presque inapte à distinguer Quatre, pourtant très proche de lui.

Celui-ci, la voix tout aussi tendre que précédemment, parla, son regard rivé sur la partie ouverte du torse de l'Asiatique :

« Je désire ton torse. Lécher chacun de tes seins, te sentir d'agiter sous moi. Passer inlassablement ma langue le long de tes pectoraux, tracer tes abdominaux du bout des doigts, te faire frémir sous mes caresses habiles »

Doucement, il posa sa bouche sur le haut de la blessure, sa langue vint doucement recueillir quelques gouttes de son bien si rare,le sang.

Puis relevant ses deux prunelles assombries vers le visage de Wufei, il remarqua les larmes qui continuaient de couler follement, creusant de profonds sillons en ses joues.Du pouce- de son unique main libre -il essuya les larmes tendrement et le porta à sa bouche. S'enivrant du délicieux goût salé.

« Cesse de pleurer chaton. Tu me fais de la peine ainsi » susurra t-il un triste sourire aux lèvres.

Le cheminement de la lame repris instantanément et se dirigea plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il traça de fines arabesques sur la chair molle de sa verge. Cruellement, il planta la pointe répandant de fines gouttes de sangs le long de sa dague et du pénis.

« Je désire ton sexe. Le prendre entièrement en bouche et te faire gémir. Te voir te fondre dans ma bouche, avaler entièrement ton essence. Et t'entendre m'implorer de venir te prendre » murmura t-il, sa langue passant inlassablement sur ses lèvres sèches, pendant qu'il lorgnait d'un air affamé la verge sous ses yeux.

Il releva une fois de plus son regard. Un sourire éclatant vint se figer sur ses fines lèvres. Il approcha son visage de celui de Wufei et apposa une fois de plus, doucement - presque amoureusement - ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

Puis, il plaça son front tout contre celui du jeune asiatique et murmura doucement, fatigué, sa bouche se faisant caressante :

« Et sais-tu ce que je désire d'autant plus ? Bien sur que tu ne sais pas… » un léger rire s'échappa du fond de sa gorge, avant qu'il ne se décide à continuer « Ton amour. Je ne veux _que_ ton amour »

Il rompit le contact de leur front. Approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche de Wufei et murmura doucement, son souffle caressant la chair sensible du lobe :

« Parce-que je t'aime Wufei Chang. Et j'en crève. Chaque jour que Dieu fais j'en crève. Je mourrais de te savoir heureux alors que moi je suis si mal, par _ton_ entière faute »

D'un geste brusque, il introduisit la lame en plein cœur de son « prisonnier ». Il la fit tourner, lentement et durement.

Il faisait mourir son amour et son tyran. Il se débarrassait de son bonheur et de son malheur. Il se tuait lui-même. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son cœur et de son corps.

Wufei avait bu toutes les paroles de Quatre. Toutes les paroles de son « ami ». Et il avait ressenti la lame, profonde, profondément enfoncée, en lui.

Et il c'était dit.

Il c'était dit qu'il mourrait d'une main de maître, de la main d'un de ses anciens compagnons d'armes, de la main d'un de ses amis. De la main de celui _qui l'aimait_…de celui _qu'il aimait_.

* * *

**Owari

* * *

**

En espérant de tout cœur que cette petite fic vous ait plut. Je vous embrasse tous très fort.

Ruines.


End file.
